In general, all electrical devices draw an amount of current when plugged into an AC outlet. This is true even when the electrical device is not being used. For example, when a television is turned off it continues to consume power due to the electronics within the televisions power supply. This is often referred to as the “trigger current” or the current consumed by the transformer and/or electronics within the power supply. As another example, AC charger adapters have a small quiescent current when plugged into an AC outlet, even when no load is plugged into the AC charger.